


What in the good goddamn

by K9Lives, Muted_Red



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Lives/pseuds/K9Lives, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muted_Red/pseuds/Muted_Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	What in the good goddamn

Sonic ran into Tails’ room, almost unhinging the door with how fast and aggressively he had opened it.

“Tails!” Sonic said, breathing heavily from how fast he had ran, “I had a fucking dream about the Kool-Aid Man and it was fucking scary, do you wanna hear??”

Tails finally sat up, taking his AirPods out and letting out a sigh.

“I heard Kool-Aid Man??”

“Yes, the Kool-Aid Man,” A ping came from Sonic’s back pocket. He unlocked his phone to look at it. 

“It was a whole dream-“ Sonic was interrupted by what he was reading, right before he started to sprint off, “bye!”

Tails sighed, heavier this time, as he placed his AirPods back in and laid back in his bed. -

Tails was just sitting there, vibing to his music, when all of the sudden his door was kicked open. His AirPods fell out of his ears out of shock, oh my god it was eggman! 

“Eggman!? What are you doing here!?” Tails shouted 

“Sonic always seems to win with the power of friendship or something so I’ve decided to kidnap all of his friends and maybe now he won’t be able to stop my attempts to take over the world!” Eggman monologued, and then he scooped tails up into a little bag. 

“Sonic won’t let you get away with this!!” 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you through the bag!”

And so tails was stuck in a bag, being taken away to Eggman's base. He hoped that once he got there he could find the rest of his friends and form an escape plan.  
-  
Once Tails had reached the base he met up with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy,Shadow, Etc who had also been stuck in bags and taken away too Eggman’s base, Tail’s wasn’t sure how Eggman managed to get them stuck in bags being as the three of them should have been able to easily tear through the bags, but now wasn’t the time to get hung up on the logic of all of this. 

“Oh no Tails you got captured too?” Sonic asked, worried about his friend. “ You didn’t get hurt did you, I know Eggman didn’t put those bags through fragile delivery service or anything.” 

“I’m fine.” Tails responded, folding his arms. “ How long have you been here? Why didn’t you tyr to escape on your own with everyone.” 

“That’s a good point but also this place has chilidogs, and It’ll take Eggman at least three days to finish whatever machine he’s working on to take over the world this time, so we have time to relax, which is nice because last time we were able to relax like this, Chaos nearly destroyed the world.” Sonic calmly stated

“Sonic no we’ve been captured by Eggman and we need to stop his plans like we always do.” Tails said, angrily  
-  
“Don’t worry Tails, we will,” Sonic said. “Look, he left us here all unattended and I don’t see him anywhere. Let’s just try to escape this trash dump.”

“Trash dump?!” A loud egg voice said angrily. “What are you calling a trash dump?” Eggman was on a platform rising out of the floor, glaring at Sonic and his friends. “This is my egg base, my home, and the place you will finally meet your end, Sonic the Hedgehog!”

Sonic yawned. “Really? Again with the evil schemes and plans to destroy me. Aren’t you tired of going apeshit? Don’t you just wanna be nice?” he asked.

Eggman looked surprised. “No, of course not. I want to take over the world with robots and my genius. That’s my character arc, always has been.”

Tails frowned. “Yeah, but why? Is it some childhood trauma that comes from your oppressive father and regrets that you never lived up to expectations so you try to prove yourself to him via grand schemes but knowing deep down it isn’t what truly makes you happy, and leaves you with a false sense of self?”

There was a long, awful silence. Then, finally eggman said:

“No, it’s because I hate hedgehogs!” he shouted as he flipped a switch on a Sonic killing machine.  
-  
Eggman flicked the switch on the sonic killing machine and just fuckin killed Sonic the Hedgehog. He killed him, he's dead oh no oh god oh fuck Sonic is fucking dead you guys. 

Anyway Tails and Knuckles are both sad cause their friend is, y'know, dead and all but they get over it in like a month. 

Sonic's funeral is radical and snazzy but in like, a sad way cause he's fucking dead. There's a lot of people there cause he was famous. 

And also there's a bouncehouse for the kids, cause children don't understand the concept of death and are therefore uncaring about the death of a celebrity

"Man I really miss Sonic, but his funeral is really cool." Says Tails, while also being really sad.

Rip Sonic the Hedgehog


End file.
